This invention relates to a writing implement for use with leads which are propelled, for writing purposes, by a propelling means mounted near the lower end of the writing implement, and more particularly to a writing implement which has a magazine with a lead supplying means which can receive spare leads.
In the prior art, writing implements, such as automatic pencils, commonly have clamping means mounted in the lower end thereof, a propelling means associated with said clamping means and a single inner tube connected with said clamping means. The propelling means has a retractable lower portion protruding out from the lower end of the pencil. A lead in the inner tube will drop into the propelling means and will be clamped by said clamping means. By depressing the lower portion of said propelling means into the lower end of the pencil and then letting said lower portion spring back to its original position, said lead may be released from the clamping means so that one end thereof protrudes from the lower end of the pencil for writing purposes. Such an automatic pencil is very convenient to use. However, because the inner tube of such an automatic pencil can only receive one or two leads, a user must frequently supply leads thereto.